


when you know you'll know (and i know)

by myloveiamthespeedofsound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, text based fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveiamthespeedofsound/pseuds/myloveiamthespeedofsound
Summary: Prompto | 12:34 AMdon't be jealous of my finger gun skillz gladio…Gladio | 12:35 AMDon't you mean skills?Prompto | 12:35 AMno, I wrote what I meantPrompto | 12:36 AMskillzPrompto | 12:36 AMthe z makes it coolerGladio | 12:37 AMThe z makes it something alright.aka Gladio and Prompto's misadventures in texting.





	when you know you'll know (and i know)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhh so.... this was SUPPOSED to be like 2500 words MAX.  
> Clearly I failed at that.
> 
> Written for promptioweekend18 with the prompt "in the dead of night"  
> Clearly I also failed at getting this up in time.
> 
> Just a note that the conversations are not necessarily one night after the other unless otherwise indicated in the context - the whole thing itself spans approximately ten months.  
> Also this can be read as pre-game or just random AU where no one gets a boat. Ever. Anywhere.

 

 **Prompto | 12:35 AM** [ [ image sent ](https://img.memecdn.com/river-monsters_o_766490.jpg)]  
  
**Gladio | 12:41 AM** What the hell, Prompto?  
  
**Prompto | 12:42 AM** oh, crap! I didn't mean to send that to you it was for noct  
**Prompto | 12:42 AM** I didn't wake you up did i?

 **Gladio | 12:43 AM** No, I was awake.  
**Gladio | 12:43 AM** Why are you texting Noct at this time of night, he won't be.  
  
**Prompto | 12:43 AM** I know. but he gets them in the morning and replies then  
**Prompto | 12:44 AM** why aren't you asleep?  
  
**Gladio | 12:45 AM** I don't really sleep much, never have.  
**Gladio | 12:45 AM** You?

 **Prompto | 12:46 AM** same, dude  
**Prompto | 12:46 AM** ever since I was a kid  
**Prompto | 12:47 AM** so what are you doing right now?

 **Gladio | 12:50 AM** Texting you ;)

 **Prompto | 12:51 AM** dskljfksldfjdsfsd  
**Prompto | 12:52 AM** you know what I mean, gladio

 **Gladio | 12:53 AM** Do I?

 **Prompto | 12:54 AM** (」°ロ°)

 **Gladio | 12:55 AM** What the hell is that supposed to be?

 **Prompto | 12:55 AM** a face?  
**Prompto | 12:55 AM** an annoyed face with its arms up because someone is taking things too literally?

 **Gladio | 12:56 AM** That doesn't look a thing like that.

 **Prompto | 12:57 AM** yes it does, you just have to use your ~*~*~*~*~imagination~*~*~*~*~ gladio

 **Gladio | 12:57 AM** It looks like gibberish.

 **Prompto | 12:57 AM** ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

 **Gladio | 12:58 AM** Still gibberish.  
**Gladio | 12:58 AM** But I was reading.  
  
**Prompto | 12:59 AM** ohhhh…. reading what?

 **Gladio | 12:59 AM** A book?  
  
**Prompto | 01:00 AM** (╯°益°)╯彡┻━┻

 **Gladio | 01:01 AM** Okay, I'll bite, what's that one supposed to be?

 **Prompto | 01:02 AM** me.  throwing a table.

 **Gladio | 01:02 AM** Why are you throwing a table?

 **Prompto | 01:03 AM** because you're being impossible dude

 **Gladio | 01:04 AM** You're right, I am impossible.  It's impossible how good looking I am.  
**Gladio | 01:04 AM** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**Prompto | 01:04 AM** YOU DID THE FACE!!!  
  
**Gladio | 01:05 AM** I moogled them. 

 **Prompto | 01:05 AM** HA.  
**Prompto | 01:06 AM** so what book were you reading?

 **Gladio | 01:07 AM** One with words?

 **Prompto | 01:07 AM** sjdflkdsjflkdsfd  
**Prompto | 01:08 AM** fuck you.

 **Gladio | 01:09 AM** You gotta ask nicer than that ;)

 **Prompto | 01:10 AM** you're the worst.  
**Prompto | 01:10 AM** i'm going now.

* * *

 

 **Gladio | 12:27 AM** It's a historical fiction book about one of the older lines of Kingsglaive from an old Lucian king.  
  
**Prompto | 12:27 AM** ohhh…  
**Prompto | 12:28 AM** that sounds....

 **Prompto | 12:28 AM** cool?  
  
**Gladio | 12:30 AM** It's amazing, I can hear your sarcasm through your text.

 **Prompto | 12:30 AM** it's a gift!

 **Gladio | 12:31 AM** It is cool though.  You should read it sometime.

 **Prompto | 12:31 AM** does it have pictures?

 **Gladio | 12:31 AM** Really?

 **Prompto | 12:32 AM** nah, I'm joking  
**Prompto | 12:32 AM** but… that would make a rad graphic novel.

 **Gladio | 12:33 AM** You're hopeless

 **Prompto | 12:33 AM** [ [image attatched](https://memegenerator.net/img/instances/250x250/70530653/yep.jpg) ]

 **Gladio | 12:33 AM** You can't just finger gun at everything.

 **Prompto | 12:34 AM** [ [ image attached](https://i.imgur.com/uIEXX7z.jpg) ]

 **Gladio | 12:34 AM** Well, you sure showed me.

 **Prompto | 12:34 AM** don't be jealous of my finger gun skillz gladio…

 **Gladio | 12:35 AM** Don't you mean skills?

 **Prompto | 12:35 AM** no, I wrote what I meant  
**Prompto | 12:36 AM** skillz  
**Prompto | 12:36 AM** the z makes it cooler

 **Gladio | 12:37 AM** The z makes it something alright.

 **Prompto | 12:37 AM** why you gotta be like this?

 **Gladio | 12:38 AM** Like what?

 **Prompto | 12:38 AM** THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS

 **Gladio | 12:39 AM** I don't know - why you gotta use a z where it should be a s?

 **Prompto | 12:40 AM** ah… you got me there.

* * *

 

 **Prompto | 01:33 AM** okay you're right  
**Prompto | 01:34 AM** this is kind of cool

 **Gladio | 01:35 AM** See, I told you.

 **Prompto | 01:35 AM** no one likes a bragger, gladio  
**Prompto | 01:36 AM** but thanks  
**Prompto | 01:36 AM** for the book

 **Gladio | 01:37 AM** How far in are you?

 **Prompto | 01:36 AM** chapter five.

 **Gladio | 01:37 AM** Already? Wow.

 **Prompto | 01:38 AM** I read fast. the first time at least. because I want to know what happens. then I'll usually go back and re-read something slower and catch all the little stuff.

 **Gladio | 01:38 AM** Ah. That makes sense.  
**Gladio | 01:39 AM** So who's your favorite so far?

 **Prompto | 01:40 AM** aralias.  
**  
Gladio | 01:40 AM** Commoner who makes his way up the Glaive ranks kicking ass and taking names?  
**Gladio | 01:41 AM** Somehow I'm not surprised.

 **Prompto | 01:41 AM** hey now.  
**Prompto | 01:42 AM** he's badass.   
**Prompto | 01:42 AM** I wish I could be even like a tenth that badass.  
  
**Gladio | 01:42 AM** You could be, Prompto, if you really wanted  
  
**Prompto | 01:43 AM** nah… no way dude…

 **Gladio | 01:43 AM** I'm serious.    
**Gladio | 01:43 AM** When you come with Noctis to his training sessions you do good, Prom.  
**Gladio | 01:44 AM** You pick up on stuff really quick and if you put in the work you could really improve.  
  
**Prompto | 01:45 AM** you think so?

 **Gladio | 01:45 AM** I do, Prompto.  
**Gladio | 01:46 AM** I mean I'm not trying to force you into something but I think you've got potential if you ever wanted to get serious about it.  Maybe even apply for the Crownsguard.

 **Prompto | 01:48 AM** I'd never really thought about it  
**Prompto | 01:49 AM** you guys are all so badass and strong and shit and I'm just  
**Prompto | 01:49 AM** me  
**Prompto | 01:49 AM** ⊙△⊙

 **Gladio | 01:50 AM** Don't sell yourself short, Prompto.  
**Gladio | 01:51 AM** And hey, like I said this isn't me trying to force you into something, YOU have to want to do it.    
**Gladio | 01:51 AM** But if you thought it might be something you'd be interested in, I'd help you okay?

 **Prompto | 01:52 AM** okay.  
**Prompto | 01:52 AM** thanks, gladio.

 **Gladio | 01:52 AM** Anytime.

* * *

  
**Prompto | 12:01 AM** sdjflksdjfklsdjflksdfds  
**Prompto | 12:01 AM** skjdfkldsjflksdfdsjklfdsfsd  
**Prompto | 12:02 AM** GLADIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**Prompto | 12:02 AM** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**Prompto | 12:02 AM** WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
**Prompto | 12:03 AM** DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE?!?!?!?!?!?!  
**Prompto | 12:03 AM** ╥﹏╥  
**Prompto | 12:03 AM** ╥﹏╥  
**Prompto | 12:04 AM** ╥﹏╥  
**Prompto | 12:04 AM** ╥﹏╥  
**Prompto | 12:04 AM** WHAT IS THIS WHY!!!!!!  
**Prompto | 12:05 AM** WHY WOULD YOU LET ME READ THIS?!?!?!?!?!  
**Prompto | 12:05 AM** I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!!!!!  
**Prompto | 12:05 AM** (◕︵◕)  
**Prompto | 12:06 AM** (◕︵◕)  
**Prompto | 12:06 AM** (◕︵◕)  
**Prompto | 12:06 AM** (◕︵◕)

 **Gladio | 12:06 AM** Chapter nine?

 **Prompto | 12:07 AM** CHAPTER FUCKING NINE WHAT THE HELL MAN?!?!?!  
**Prompto | 12:07 AM** A LITTLE WARNING WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE

 **Gladio | 12:07 AM** But where's the fun in that?  
**Gladio | 12:07 AM** For me?

 **Prompto | 12:08 AM** YOURE THE WORST.

* * *

  
**Prompto | 12:23 AM** okay but it aralias and titus don't declare their undying love for each other after all of this I am gonna fucking murder someone.

 **Gladio | 12:23 AM** Wow… you're like… really into this?

 **Prompto | 12:24 AM** shut up.  
**Prompto | 12:24 AM** I made a tumblr.  
**Prompto | 12:25 AM** I hate you.

 **Gladio | 12:25 AM** You made a what?

 **Prompto | 12:26 AM** a tumblr.    
  
**Gladio | 12:27 AM** I meant what the fuck IS a tumblr.

 **Prompto | 12:28 AM** it's like a… blog?  where people can talk about how much aralias and titus are in love with each other?

 **Gladio | 12:28 AM** Nerd.

 **Prompto | 12:29 AM** YOU STARTED IT.

 **Gladio | 12:29 AM** I only gave you the damn book I didn't tell you to go start a damn tumblr.

* * *

  
**Gladio | 12:00 AM** Happy Birthday!

 **Prompto | 12:01 AM** awww thanks big guy

 **Gladio | 12:01 AM** I bet I was the first to say that.

 **Prompto | 12:02 AM** nah, surprisingly it was noct.

 **Gladio | 12:02 AM** No way. How the hell did he manage that?

 **Prompto | 12:04 AM** the first year we were friends my parents were gone on my birthday which I mean I was pretty used to at that point but he figured no one should have their birthday go unnoticed so he goes a bit overboard now.  he schedules a texts for exactly midnight every year before he goes to bed so "the day gets off to the right start".

 **Gladio | 12:05 AM** That's… Actually really sweet.

 **Prompto | 12:05 AM** yeah he can be when he wants.    
  
**Gladio | 12:06 AM** Well, am I at least the second?

 **Prompto | 12:06 AM** you are!

 **Gladio | 12:07 AM** Good.

* * *

 **  
Prompto | 01:06 AM** [ image sent: a comic page based on a key scene from the book ]  
**Prompto | 01:06 AM** see I told you it would make a rad graphic novel.

 **Gladio | 01:07 AM** Whoa.  
**Gladio | 01:07 AM** Wait.  
**Gladio | 01:07 AM** Did you draw that?

 **Prompto | 01:08 AM** yeah.

 **Gladio | 01:08 AM** Wow. Prompto, that's really good.

 **Prompto | 01:09 AM** thanks.

 **Gladio | 01:10 AM** So you're really liking it, huh?

 **Prompto | 01:10 AM** I am! you got anymore recommendations?

 **Gladio | 01:11 AM** Yeah I might have a few, I'll lend you some when you finish this one.

 **Prompto | 01:11 AM** cool.  
**Prompto | 01:12 AM** cool cool.  
**Prompto | 01:12 AM** hey gladio?

 **Gladio | 01:13 AM** Yeah?

 **Prompto | 01:13 AM** I'm really glad we started texting.  
**Prompto | 01:14 AM** (｡◕‿◕｡)

 **Gladio | 01:15 AM** Me too, Prompto.  
**Gladio | 01:15 AM** Those faces have gotta go though.

 **Prompto | 01:16 AM** shut up, you love them

* * *

  
**Prompto | 12:41 AM** soooooo…. I talked to cor today  
**Prompto | 12:41 AM** ∠(ﾟДﾟ)/

 **Gladio | 12:42 AM** Yeah?   
**Gladio | 12:42 AM** What did he say?  
**Gladio | 12:42 AM** Wait, what does that one mean?

 **Prompto | 12:43 AM** it means scared because cor is scary

 **Gladio | 12:43 AM** Oh come on, he's not that bad.

 **Prompto | 12:44 AM** duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude… he's like badass extraordinaire  
**Prompto | 12:44 AM** totally scary  
**Prompto | 12:45 AM** but he said I could start with one of training groups if I wanted.  
**Prompto | 12:46 AM** and i do. want to.

 **Gladio | 12:47 AM** Really?  That's awesome, Prompto.  
**Gladio | 12:48 AM** You're going to do great.

 **Prompto | 12:48 AM** I hope so!

 **Gladio | 12:50 AM** Did you tell Noct?

 **Prompto | 12:51 AM** not yet.  
**Prompto | 12:51 AM** tomorrow I think.

 **Gladio | 12:53 AM** He'll be excited for you.

 **Prompto | 12:A4 PM** you think?  it won't be weird… like I'm invading his prince space or something?!?!?  
**Prompto | 12:55 AM** we've always kind of existed outside of all… that ya'know?

 **Gladio | 12:56 AM** Yeah, I know.  But you guys aren't in high school anymore, real life is here.  
**Gladio | 12:57 AM** But he's not going to think that, Prompto. He'll be proud of you.  
**Gladio | 12:58 AM** We all will. And hey, if anything it might give you guys a better chance at being together more going forward.  Noctis is going to need more than just me and Iggy soon in his guard, and he already trusts you implicitly.

 **Prompto | 12:59 AM** thanks gladio.

 **Gladio | 01:00 AM** Anytime, Chocobo Butt.

 **Prompto | 01:01 AM** FOR HTE LAST TIME MY HAIR DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A CHOCOBO BUTT!!!  
**Prompto | 01:01 AM** 凸(`△´＃)

 **Gladio | 01:02 AM** You know what, that one I can actually figure out.

 

* * *

 **  
Prompto | 01:12 AM** do you think I'm un-datable?

 **Gladio | 01:12 AM** Uhhh...  
**Gladio | 01:13 AM** Where's this coming from?

 **Prompto | 01:14 AM** so that's a yes?

 **Gladio | 01:14 AM** No. Fuck Prompto, no.  
**Gladio | 01:15 AM** Just curious why you're asking, that's all.

 **Prompto | 01:16 AM** oh.  
**Prompto | 01:16 AM** okay.  
**Prompto | 01:17 AM** I got stood up.

 **Gladio | 01:17 AM** What?  By who?

 **Prompto | 01:18 AM** just some guy.

 **Gladio | 01:19 AM** Yeah? He sounds like a dumbass.

 **Prompto | 01:20 AM** you don't even know him.

 **Gladio | 01:21 AM** He stood you up, that's all I need to know to make that assessment.

 **Prompto | 01:22 AM** gladio…

 **Gladio | 01:22 AM** I'm serious. Anyone should be thrilled to go on a date with you.  
**Gladio | 01:23 AM** You're smart, you're funny… you're cute.

 **Prompto | 01:24 AM** ugh. cute.

 **Gladio | 01:25 AM** What's wrong with cute?

 **Prompto | 01:25 AM** you wouldn't get it.

 **Gladio | 01:26 AM** Get what?

 **Prompto | 01:26 AM** just… you're you. 

 **Gladio | 01:26 AM** That explains everything.  
**Gladio | 01:26 AM** Where's the gibberish face for no it doesn't at all.

 **Prompto | 01:27 AM** (•ิ_•ิ)?  
**Prompto | 01:28 AM** you know what I mean Gladio

 **Gladio | 01:28 AM** No, I kind of don't.

 **Prompto | 01:29 AM** you're just… you're charming and funny and you're fucking gorgeous. I bet no one would ever dare stand you up.

 **Gladio | 01:30 AM** And you aren't?

 **Prompto | 01:30 AM** no, I'm cute.

 **Gladio | 01:30 AM** Prompto.   
**Gladio | 01:31 AM** Stop.  
**Gladio | 01:32 AM** You're cute.  That's not a bad thing.   
**Gladio | 01:33 AM** You're also one of the best people I've ever known, you make everyone you know feel better just by existing… you're funny as hell, you always make me laugh even if I'm having a shitty day.  You're so fucking talented it makes my head spin - that comic you drew, the pictures you take?  They're amazing.    
**Gladio | 01:33 AM** And yeah you're cute.  But you're also hot as hell okay? 

 **Prompto | 01:35 AM** (灬º 艸º灬)

 **Gladio | 01:36 AM** Alright I give, what the hell is that one supposed to mean?

 **Prompto | 01:36 AM** it's blushing  
**Prompto | 01:37 AM** because I'm blushing  
**Prompto | 01:38 AM** gladiooooooooo...

 **Gladio | 01:38 AM** Yeah, yeah....

 **Prompto | 01:39 AM** you really think I'm hot?

 **Gladio | 01:40 AM** Shut up.  
**Gladio | 01:41 AM** You know I do.

 **Prompto | 01:41 AM** well I do NOW.

 **Gladio | 01:43 AM** Don't let it go to your head, Chocobo.

 **Prompto | 01:44 AM** wouldn't dream of it, big guy.

 **Gladio | 01:44 AM** And for your information - you're right.  I've never been stood up.  
**Gladio | 01:45 AM** Because I've never gone on a date in the first place to be stood up for.

 **Prompto | 01:46 AM** you've never gone on a date?!?!?!

 **Gladio | 01:46 AM** Nope.  
**Gladio | 01:45 AM** Never seemed fair you know?

 **Prompto | 01:48 AM** why?

 **Gladio | 01:49 AM** The whole shield thing, it's pretty intense.  Never really seemed right to expect someone to be okay with all it entails.

 **Prompto | 01:50 AM** I guess… but maybe you just haven't found the right person yet?  yeah your job is intense, gladio, but for someone that's not gonna be a dealbreaker. 

 **Gladio | 01:51 AM** Maybe.

 **Prompto | 01:52 AM** I'm serious, gladio.  there's someone out there who will be okay with it.  you shouldn't just write the whole thing off.  
**Prompto | 01:53 AM** so if you don't date do you just… have a giant list of tinder hook ups or something?

 **Gladio | 01:54 AM** Nah, Tinder is awful.   
**Gladio | 01:54 AM** Just people who get it, people in similar situations if you will.

 **Prompto | 01:55 AM** greeeat, now I'm going to be staring at everyone in the training hall tomorrow wondering where your dick has been....

 **Gladio | 01:55 AM** You're welcome.  
**Gladio | 01:56 AM** ;)

 **Prompto | 01:56 AM** aaaaaaaaand I'm going to bed.

 **Gladio | 01:56 AM** Goodnight, Prompto.

 **Prompto | 01:57 AM** night, gladio.

* * *

 **  
Prompto | 12:11 AM** I fucking hate you so much.  
**Prompto | 12:11 AM** and this book.  
**Prompto | 12:12 AM** fuck you gladio.  
**Prompto | 12:12 AM** fuck you for bringing this level of despair into my life.  
**Prompto | 12:13 AM** I hope you're happy that I will never again be happy  
**Prompto | 12:13 AM** that I will be forever haunted all my days by this damn book.

 **Gladio | 12:14 AM** So does that mean you won't be coming opening night to the movie adaptation with me?

 **Prompto | 12:15 AM** WHAT THEYRE MAKING A MOVIE?!?!?!  
**Prompto | 12:16 AM** OMG  
**Prompto | 12:16 AM** (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ  
**Prompto | 12:17 AM** that's awesome  
**Prompto | 12:17 AM** I'm so there!

* * *

 **  
Prompto | 12:52 AM** do you ever think about what you would have done if you weren't the shield?  
**Prompto | 12:52 AM** like for your job or whatever?

 **Gladio | 12:53 AM** Not really?   
**Gladio | 12:54 AM** That's all I've ever really known.  Ever since I was a kid I knew where my life was headed.

 **Prompto | 12:55 AM** did that ever make you sad?  to have it all spelled out like that?

 **Gladio | 12:56 AM** No.    
**Gladio | 12:57 AM** Made me proud to know what I came from, to know who had come before me.  Made me excited that I could take my place among them one day.

 **Prompto | 12:58 AM** ngl that sounds like the most terrifying thing ever to me.  that kind of pressure.

 **Gladio | 12:59 AM** I never said it wasn't terrifying ;)  
**Gladio | 01:00 AM** But if I wasn't the Shield I'd probably still be in the Crownsguard in some capacity I think.  
**Gladio | 01:01 AM** I like being able to protect and help people.    
**Gladio | 01:01 AM** What about you?  If you hadn't become friends with Noct and started down all of this - what would you be doing?  
  
**Prompto | 01:02 AM** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
**Gladio | 01:02 AM** Oh come on, you must have a few ideas?  
  
**Prompto | 01:03 AM** honestly?  No.    
**Prompto | 01:03 AM** gods that sounds pathetic.  
**Prompto | 01:04 AM** but Noct… like he changed my life, dude.

 **Gladio | 01:05 AM** You ever think maybe you changed his?

 **Prompto | 01:05 AM** nah. I'm just me.

 **Gladio | 01:06 AM** You say that Prompto but I don't think you realize how much just you means to some people.  
  
**Prompto | 01:06 AM** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Gladio | 01:07 AM** Don't shrug face at me.  
**Gladio | 01:07 AM** I mean it.  
**Gladio | 01:08 AM** Noctis never really had a friend before you, you know that right?

 **Prompto | 01:09 AM** he had you. and iggy.  
  
**Gladio | 01:11 AM** Yeah but you were different.  Me, Iggy, and Noct - we're friends of course but we all know we're friends because duty threw us together.  You were the first person who really befriended Noctis just to be his friend.  
  
**Prompto | 01:11 AM** not… really?  
**Prompto | 01:12 AM** look - don't tell anyone okay?

 **Gladio | 01:13 AM** I can't promise that, Prompto, not until you tell me what you mean by that.

 **Prompto | 01:13 AM** oh shit!  no!  
**Prompto | 01:14 AM** oh gods!  
**Prompto | 01:14 AM** yeah no it's nothing like… nefarious  
**Prompto | 01:14 AM** I swear!  
  
**Gladio | 01:15 AM** Prompto…  
  
**Prompto | 01:17 AM** okay… so when I was a kid I found this dog near where I lived and she was hurt, her paw.  there wasn't anyone around so I figured maybe some asshole had left her there and took her home.  fed her, cleaned up her paw and she stayed with me for a week until she healed up.  I came home one day and she was gone so I figured she must have had a home and went back to it.  couple weeks later I got a letter in the mail.  from lady lunafreya.  she thanked me for taking care of her dog.

 **Gladio | 01:17 AM** Wow.

 **Prompto | 01:18 AM** right?!?!  she knew I was in school with noctis and she asked if I could be his friend since she knew he didn't have any at school.  
  
**Gladio | 01:19 AM** When you were a kid?  But you and Noct didn't start hanging out until you guys were older?  
  
**Prompto | 01:20 AM** yeah well… I was pretty overweight when I was a kid.  ate a lot of crap since my parents were never home and it was just easier.  didn't really feel like I would make a worthy friend to a prince like that.  worked on eating better and running, lost a ton of weight...

 **Gladio | 01:21 AM** You know Noctis wouldn't have cared right?  He would have just been happy you wanted to be his friend.

 **Prompto | 01:22 AM** Now I do.  Back then… not so much.  
  
**Gladio | 01:22 AM** So basically you're saying the Oracle herself asked you to be friends with Noctis?  
  
**Prompto | 01:23 AM** kind of….?    
  
**Gladio | 01:23 AM** That's pretty crazy, Prompto.  
**Gladio | 01:24 AM** And you never told him?  
  
**Prompto | 01:25 AM** nah.  Never really seemed right to somehow.    
**Prompto | 01:26 AM** I'd like to think I would have worked up the nerve to do it myself eventually… but having lady lunafreya tell me to do it was kind of a nice kick in the ass to get there.

 **Gladio | 01:27 AM H** ave you ever told anyone?

 **Prompto | 01:28 AM** no. just you now.  
  
**Gladio | 01:29 AM** I'm honoured you wanted to share that with me.  
**Gladio | 01:30 AM** And your secret is safe with me.

* * *

 

 **Gladio | 11:29 PM** You did good today, Prompto.  
  
**Prompto | 11:30 PM** really?  
  
**Gladio | 11:31 PM** Yeah, really.    
**Gladio | 11:31 PM** You took me down.  That's no easy feat.  
  
**Prompto | 11:32 PM** (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑  
**Prompto | 11:32 PM** look out world, here I come!  
  
**Prompto | 11:34 PM** thats so fucking hot keep talking ur making me so hard baby  
**Prompto | 11:34 PM** asasdfdsfdsskjdflkjdsfds  
**Prompto | 11:34 PM** WAIT OMG  
**Prompto | 11:35 PM** NO  
**Prompto | 11:35 PM** DONT READ THAT  
**Prompto | 11:36 PM** SHIT SHIT SHIT  
**Prompto | 11:36 PM** (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)  
  
**Gladio | 11:37 PM** Are you… sexting someone?

 **Prompto | 11:38 PM** no…  
**Prompto | 11:38 PM** yes?  
**Prompto | 11:39 PM** maybe?  
**Prompto | 11:40 PM** look sorry I forgot to change windows…

 **Gladio | 11:41 PM** Who are you even sexting?

 **Prompto | 11:42 PM** just some tinder rando?

 **Gladio | 11:43 PM** Why the hell are you on tinder?

 **Prompto | 11:43 PM** Because I'm bored?    
**Prompto | 11:44 PM** IDK… it's fun?    
**Prompto | 11:44 PM** I like sexting?  
  
**Gladio | 11:45 PM** Could have fooled me, you're pretty shitty at it.

 **Prompto | 11:46 PM** WHA? HDU!  
**Prompto | 11:46 PM** 凸( ` ﾛ ´ )凸

 **Gladio | 11:47 PM** Easy, Chocobo, I'm just saying…  
**Gladio | 11:47 PM** Ur making me so hard baby???  
**Gladio | 11:48 PM** That's pretty terrible.

 **Prompto | 11:49 PM** yeah well… I'm kind of phoning it in.  
**Prompto | 11:50 PM** this guy is a super boring sexter. 

 **Gladio | 11:51 PM** So that's not your A game?  
  
**Prompto | 11:52 PM** hells no!  
  
**Gladio | 11:53 PM** What is your A game?

 **Prompto | 11:54 PM** wait? what? you want to know my sexting a game?  
      _DELETED_  
**Prompto | 11:55 PM** is this a joke?  
_DELETED  
_ **Prompto | 11:56 PM** OMG GLADIO YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME…  
_DELETED_

 **Gladio | 11:54 PM** Wait, sorry that was -  
_DELETED  
_ **Gladio | 11:54 PM** I'm just -  
_DELETED  
_ **Gladio | 11:55 PM** You don't have to, that was a bad joke  
_DELETED  
_ **Gladio | 11:55 PM** Unless you wanted to…  
     _DELETED_

 **Prompto | 11:57 PM** fuck baby that sounds so fucking good… you're getting me so fucking hot talking like that… telling me everything you'd do… fuck baby going right to my cock… can't believe how fucking hard you're making me… keep talking, keep making me feel so fucking good, can't stop touching myself thinking about it all, thinking about you getting me off…

 **Gladio | 11:57 PM** Shit.  
**Gladio | 11:58 PM** Okay  
**Gladio | 11:59 PM** That's some A game

 **Prompto | 12:00 AM** yeah, you like?

 **Prompto | 12:01 AM** wait no not like  
     _DELETED_  
  
**Gladio | 12:02 AM** Yeah I kinda do.

 **Prompto | 12:03 AM** Jfskldjfklsdfjskdsda  
_DELETED_

 **Prompto | 12:03 AM** oh yeah… how much?  
  
**Gladio | 12:04 AM** Like I think you should keep talking much.

 **Prompto | 12:04 AM** wait… are we really doing this?

 **Gladio | 12:05 AM** I'm game - but we can stop if you want to?

 **Prompto | 12:05 AM** no  
**Prompto | 12:05 AM** I don't want to  
**Prompto | 12:05 AM** stop

 **Gladio | 12:06 AM** Good  
**Gladio | 12:06 AM** So keep talking…  
  
**Prompto | 12:07 AM** I will but I think maybe you should show me a little of your A game there first, big guy  
**Prompto | 12:08 AM** only fair

 **Gladio | 12:08 AM** Yeah?  
**Gladio | 12:09 AM** I could do that  
**Gladio | 12:09 AM** [...]  
**Gladio | 12:11 AM** What are you wearing?

 **Prompto | 12:11 AM** WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!?!?!  
**Prompto | 12:12 AM** wtf gladio  
**Prompto | 12:12 AM** is this like amature hour

 **Gladio | 12:12 AM** ;)  
**Gladio | 12:13 AM** Just joking  
**Gladio | 12:13 AM** [...]  
**Gladio | 12:16 AM** But seriously.. What are you wearing?  
**Gladio | 12:17 AM** I like to have the visual, what you'd look like before I'd sneak into your room, take it all off slow, with my mouth mapping every inch of your body, working you up, getting you so fucking hard and needy for me before I even touch you properly…

 **Prompto | 12:20 AM** [ image sent: a photo of Prompto laying in his bed, a dim light from his bedside table table casting highlights and shadows over his features, eyes lifted up from underneath long lashes.  He's turned slightly to his side, phone held up high and the dark tank top he wears rides up, showing off the jut of a hipbone before striped boxer briefs start. ]  
**Prompto | 12:21 AM** Visual enough, big guy?    
**Prompto | 12:21 AM** ;)

 **Gladio | 12:22 AM** What, no chocobos?

 **Prompto | 12:22 AM** they're in the wash.  
**Prompto | 12:23 AM** you didn't answer the question.

 **Gladio | 12:24 AM** It's definitely helping.  
  
**Prompto | 12:24 AM** so tell me where you'd start…  
  
**Gladio | 12:25 AM** That hipbone.  
**Gladio | 12:26 AM** Definitely that fucking hipbone.    
**Gladio | 12:26 AM** Fuck, Prom, wanna wrap my mouth around that, suck a mark there that you'd have for a week after… you'd feel it every time you moved...

 **Prompto | 12:26 AM** yeah… mark me up? that does it for you?    
**Prompto | 12:27 AM** where else would you mark me?  
  
**Gladio | 12:27 AM** Anywhere.  Everywhere.    
**Gladio | 12:29 AM** Suck a matching set on the inside of your thighs, all the way up until you're a mess on the sheets for me, begging me to put my mouth on your cock already, begging for me to touch you.

 **Prompto | 12:30 AM** fuck…

 **Gladio | 12:31 AM** Send me another pic?

 **Prompto | 12:34 AM** [ image sent: similar to one before but Prompto has pushed the boxer briefs down, revealing more hipbone, the fine dusting of hair that disappeared under the garment, an obvious bulge starting.  His hand not holding the phone pushes his tank top up, the light cutting across the lean muscle there, another dusting of fine hair around erect pink nipples ]  
**Prompto | 12:34 AM** you like?  
  
**Gladio | 12:35 AM** Yeah I like  
  
**Prompto | 12:36 AM** you gonna mark my chest up too?  all hickies and teeth marks all up on my ribs?

 **Gladio | 12:36 AM** Yeah… yeah I would.  Suck on one of those pretty little nipples of yours.. **Gladio | 12:37 AM** Shove my fingers in your mouth to suck on while I work you up…  
  
**Prompto | 12:37 AM** I can think of a few other places i'd like your fingers shoved in

 **Gladio | 12:38 AM** Patience. We'll get there.

 **Prompto | 12:39 AM** promises promises  
**Prompto | 12:40 AM** I've sent you two pics, you haven't even sent me one yet  
**Prompto | 12:41 AM** (;*△*;)  
  
**Gladio | 12:42 AM** Okay new rule… you're not allowed to use those when we're sexting

 **Prompto | 12:42 AM** boo  
**Prompto | 12:42 AM** [ pouting emoji ]

 **Gladio | 12:43 AM** Or those.

 **Prompto | 12:43 AM** you're no fun.

 **Gladio | 12:44 AM** You want your pic or not?

 **Prompto | 12:44 AM** ohhhhh yes please

 **Gladio | 12:47 AM** [ image sent: taken from mid chest down, the lines of his abs defined by the sidelight of the lamp off camera.  Dark hair trails down from belly button… a hand placed over the crotch of black boxer briefs but pulled back to show off the patch of dark hair and the head of his cock pressed against his pelvis. ]

 **Prompto | 12:48 AM** why are you so fucking hot  
**Prompto | 12:48 AM** gladio  
**Prompto | 12:49 AM** gladioooooooooo  
**Prompto | 12:50 AM i** t's not even fair

 **Gladio | 12:51 AM** So that's a you like?

 **Prompto | 12:51 AM** fuck  
**Prompto | 12:52 AM** yes  
**Prompto | 12:52 AM** I like  
**Prompto | 12:53 AM** I wanna lick your abs ugh

 **Gladio | 12:54 AM** You wanna lick my abs?  
**Gladio | 12:54 AM** Getting away from that A game there again, Chocobo.

 **Prompto | 12:55 AM** right.  sorry.  
**Prompto | 12:55 AM** but I do.  
**Prompto | 12:56 AM** trail my tongue over them, feel every groove and dip, work my way down and lick at the tip of your cock there.  
**Prompto | 12:57 AM** you leaking for me already?  giving me something to taste when I flick my tongue across your dick?  
**Prompto | 12:58 AM** bet you taste real good, big guy.

 **Gladio | 01:00 AM** [ image sent: the black boxer briefs are gone, Gladio's cock is hard and he has a hand wrapping loosely around the length.  ]  
**Gladio | 01:01 AM** You wanna taste my cock, Prom?  You gonna let me fuck that pretty little mouth of yours?

 **Prompto | 01:03 AM** fuuuuuuuck  
**Prompto | 01:04 AM** yeah  
**Prompto | 01:04 AM** ugh  
**Prompto | 01:06 AM** bet I can take you all in too, fuck gladio, I'd do it, let you fuck right down my throat till I'm practically choking on you fuck you'd feel so good though, fucking my throat raw, telling me how good I'm doing  
**Prompto | 01:07 AM** you still touching yourself?

 **Gladio | 01:08 AM** Yeah you know I am, you?

 **Prompto | 01:09 AM** yeah…

 **Gladio | 01:10 AM** Show me?

 **Prompto | 01:10 AM** [ image sent: Prompto's clothes are gone too, his photo taken from a higher angle to have his face in it.  Lower lip pulled between his teeth as he bites down on it, eyes lifting to the camera.  His hand is curling around the base of his cock, hard and leaking at the tip. ]  
  
**Gladio | 01:12 AM** Shit, Prom.  
**Gladio | 01:13 AM** You look so fucking good you know that.  
**Gladio | 01:13 AM** So fucking hot.  
**Gladio | 01:14 AM** You gonna let me come down your throat?  Or maybe i should pull out, splatter all over that fucking pretty face of yours.

 **Prompto | 01:15 AM** fuck… there you go, marking me up again

 **Gladio | 01:16 AM** What can I say, I might have a bit of a possessive streak when it comes to sex.

 **Prompto | 01:15 AM** it's hot

 **Gladio | 01:16 AM** Yeah?

 **Prompto | 01:16 AM** yeah.  
**Prompto | 01:16 AM** fuck gladio. wanna feel you for days after you're done with me.   
**Prompto | 01:17 AM** bet I would too, dick like that…

 **Gladio | 01:17 AM** You would.  I'd make sure of it.  
**Gladio | 01:18 AM** Fuck you so hard you wouldn't even be able to move  without thinking of how good I filled you up.  
**Gladio | 01:20 AM** Gonna open you up first, watch that pretty pink hole get nice and ready for me around my fingers.  
**Gladio | 01:21 AM** Fuck you open with my tongue.

 **Prompto | 01:23 AM** [ image sent: prompto’s cock is hard and leaking against his stomach and he's got two fingers curling into his ass. ]  
**Prompto | 01:24 AM** yours would feel better

 **Gladio | 01:25 AM** Fuck that's hot Prompto. You thinking about me fucking yourself like that

 **Prompto | 01:25 AM** you know I am big guy

 **Gladio | 01:26 AM** I bet you're real loud too.

 **Prompto | 01:26 AM** you want me to be? wanna hear me whine and whimper while you fuck me senseless?

 **Gladio | 01:27 AM** I do

 **Prompto | 01:27 AM** Wanna hear me scream your name when I cum

 **Gladio | 01:29 AM** Fuck prom. You know i do.  
**Gladio | 01:30 AM** You ever come just from someone's cock alone?

 **Prompto | 01:31 AM** no...

 **Gladio | 01:33 AM** I'll make you. Get you up on all fours, fuck into your tight hole so hard, hit you just right every damn time…

 **Prompto | 01:33 AM** shit gladio…  gotta put the phone down for a sec…

 **Gladio | 01:35 AM** Yeah you getting off right now Prom, thinking about me fucking you?  Gonna make a mess of your hand just for me?  You calling out my name when you come?  Fuck Prompto not that far behind you thinking about that, thinking how good that tight little ass of yours would feel around my cock as you come…

 **Prompto | 01:36 AM** [ image sent: Prompto looks up at the camera - flushed and dazed. His hand is still curling around his dick loosely, his release pooling in a dip in his abdomen and coating his fingers. ]

 **Gladio | 01:37 AM** Fuck Prompto you look so fucking hot like that.  
**Gladio | 01:37 AM** Wish i was there.

 **Prompto | 01:38 AM** yeah?  would you clean me up gladio? lick me clean?  
**Prompto | 01:39 AM** [ image sent: closer in shot of prompto’s face, his pupils blown wide as he stares up at the camera, his hand lifted and his mouth wrapping around a messy finger. ]

 **Gladio | 01:40 AM** Damn…  
**Gladio | 01:40 AM** Gods you're so fucking gorgeous Prompto.  
**Gladio | 01:43 AM** [ image sent:  from a high angle, Gladio's head falling back with his mouth open, hand around his cock as he came, abdomen splattered with the evidence of his orgasm. ]

 **Prompto | 01:44 AM** shit gladio. that all for me?

 **Gladio | 01:44 AM** You know it, Chocobo

 **Prompto | 01:45 AM** damn

 **Gladio | 01:46 AM** Damn indeed

 **Prompto | 01:46 AM** so….

 **Gladio | 01:47 AM** Yeah.

 **Prompto | 01:48 AM** that was fun?

 **Gladio | 01:48 AM** Yeah, it was.  
**Gladio | 01:49 AM** You got a gibberish face for this one?

 **Prompto | 01:50 AM** ( ‾́ ◡ ‾́  )

 **Gladio | 01:52 AM** Sure. Makes sense

 **Prompto | 01:52 AM** ugh. I'm a mess

 **Gladio | 01:53 AM** Me too.

 **Prompto | 01:53 AM** I should get cleaned up.

 **Gladio | 01:54 AM** Yeah, me too.

 **Prompto | 01:55 AM** Are we - we're good right?  This isn't gonna make things weird or anything?

 **Gladio | 01:56 AM** We're good, Prom.

 **Prompto | 01:56 AM** Okay.  Because you're one of my best friends, I don't want to lose that.

 **Gladio | 01:57 AM** You won't, I promise.  
**Gladio | 01:58 AM** Go get cleaned up, get some sleep. 

 **Prompto | 02:00 AM** You too, big guy. 

 **Gladio | 02:02 AM** Night, Chocobo.

 **Prompto | 02:02 AM** Night, gladio

* * *

 

 **Gladio | 12:02 AM** Hey.  
  
**Prompto | 12:02 AM** hi.

 **Gladio | 12:03 AM** I'm sorry.

 **Prompto | 12:03 AM** for what?

 **Gladio | 12:04 AM** For unintentionally blowing you off all day.  Especially after last night. 

 **Prompto | 12:05 AM** it's fine.

 **Gladio | 12:05 AM** You sure?

 **Prompto | 12:06 AM** yeah. yeah, I'm good.    
**Prompto | 12:06 AM** I mean I kind of thought… but now that I know you weren't it's good.  
**Prompto | 12:07 AM** peachy keen!

 **Gladio | 12:07 AM** You're not just saying that, Prompto? 

 **Prompto | 12:08 AM** no, I mean it! promise!   

 **Gladio | 12:10 AM** Okay, good.  And I mean it too.  I wasn't intending to not get a chance to at least say hi today just… shit got busy.

 **Prompto | 12:11 AM** it's fine, gladio.  you're the shield, you've got lots of stuff on your plate. it's all good big guy.

 **Gladio | 12:12 AM** Thanks, Prom.

 **Prompto | 12:13 AM** for what?

 **Gladio | 12:14 AM** For understanding.

 **Prompto | 12:13 AM** of course!

 **Gladio | 12:15 AM** So what are you doing right now?

 **Prompto | 12:16 AM** texting you ;P

 **Gladio | 12:16 AM** I guess I deserved that one.

 **Prompto | 12:17AM** I'm watching a movie.

 **Gladio | 12:18 AM** Oh yeah, what one?

 **Prompto | 12:19 AM** I'm really not sure?  It's on channel 43 and there hasn't been a break yet for them to announce what it is.  It's pretty cheese but it's been kind of entertaining.

 **Gladio | 12:20 AM** Switching there now.

 **Prompto | 12:21 AM** hey… wanna call me?  this thing is just begging for some commentary.

 **Gladio | 12:22 AM** Yeah, i could do that. 

* * *

 

 **Prompto | 11:31 PM** you up?

 **Gladio | 11:31 PM** Yeah. 

 **Prompto | 11:33 PM** me too

 **Gladio | 11:33 PM** Really, could have fooled me. 

 **Prompto | 11:34 PM** ah shut it.

 **Gladio | 11:35 PM** So what's up?

 **Prompto | 11:35 PM n** othing

 **Gladio | 11:36 PM** Yeah I'm not buying that.

 **Prompto | 11:37 PM** I'm just - I dunno.. thinking about the other night.

 **Gladio | 11:37 PM** Yeah?

 **Prompto | 11:38 PM** sorry, is that making it weird?  
**Prompto | 11:38 PM** (๏д๏)

 **Gladio | 11:39 PM** No.   
**Gladio | 11:39 PM** I've been thinking about it too.

 **Prompto | 11:40 PM** really?

 **Gladio | 11:41 PM** Really.   
**Gladio | 11:41 PM** It was hot. 

 **Prompto | 11:42 PM** yeah it was.

 **Gladio | 11:44 PM** Do you - want to do it again?

 **Prompto | 11:45 PM** yeah,  but I was also thinking that maybe like in person this time?

 **Gladio | 11:46 PM** You want to sext in person? So you want to have sex?

 **Prompto | 11:48 PM** shit… sorry… just forget it… that's probably a bad idea…

 **Gladio | 11:49 PM** I'm down.

 **Prompto | 11:50 PM** what?  
**Prompto | 11:51 PM** you are?

 **Gladio | 11:53 PM** Yeah.  We're friends, we're adults.  I know you find me sexually attractive and I find you sexually attractive so why not?   
**Gladio | 11:54 PM** It's just sex.

 **Prompto | 11:55 PM** cool. cool cool.  
**Prompto | 11:55 PM** so… wanna come over then?

 **Gladio | 11:56 PM** Fuck yeah I do.

 **Prompto | 11:57 PM** cool.  see you soon.  
**Prompto | 11:57 PM** [ [image attached](http://flipanim.com/gifs/PdV3mWkm.gif) ]

 **Gladio | 11:59 PM** You're fucking lucky you're cute.  
**Gladio | 12:00 AM** See… cute comes in handy sometimes.

 **Prompto | 12:01 AM** yeah, yeah...  just get your ass over here so you can pound mine.

 **Gladio | 12:01 AM** Fuck Prompto, you say the sweetest things to me.

 **Prompto | 12:02 AM** shut it.

* * *

 

 **Prompto | 10:34 PM** okay new rule.

 **Gladio | 10:35 PM** We have rules now?

 **Prompto | 10:35 PM** you started them?

 **Gladio | 10:36 PM** Right.  No gibberish faces during sexting.  
**Gladio | 10:37 PM** Okay let's hear your rule.

 **Prompto | 10:38 PM** no making me do lunges in training the morning after you fuck me.  
**Prompto | 10:39 PM** ☆⌒(> _ <)

 **Gladio | 10:30 PM** Ha!   
**Gladio | 10:40 PM** Okay you're right though.  That was my bad.  Sorry.  
**Gladio | 10: 41 PM** Wait… if we're making a rule about this does that mean you're looking for a repeat performance of last night?

 **Prompto | 10:41 PM** ….maybe?  
**Prompto | 10:41 PM** kind of?  
**Prompto | 10:42 PM** yeah.  I am.

 **Gladio | 10:43 PM** I don't blame you, I was pretty fantastic.

 **Prompto | 10:43 PM** hey!

 **Gladio | 10:44 PM** You weren't too bad yourself.

 **Prompto | 10:44 PM** hey!  
**Prompto | 10:45 PM** 凸( ` ﾛ ´ )凸

 **Gladio | 10:46 PM** Alright you were okay.

 **Prompto | 10:47 PM** wow dude, ouch.

 **Gladio | 10:47 PM** Just bugging you.  
**Gladio | 10:48 PM** It was really good.  Definitely repeat performance worthy.

 **Prompto | 10:49 PM** so you down then?

 **Gladio | 10:50 PM** Yeah, I'm down.    
  
**Prompto | 10:51 PM** ＼(＾▽＾)／  
  
**Gladio | 10:51 PM** We should talk first though - about what we're expecting out of this.

 **Prompto | 10:52 PM** I'm not really expecting anything?  
**Prompto | 10:52 PM** other than really good sex?  
**Prompto | 10:53 PM** you said it yourself gladio, you're not really looking to date and I respect that.  and I get it, between training and my job this is about all I've got the time or energy for.    
**Prompto | 10:54 PM** I'm not expecting this to anything more than we're friends who happen to have had really amazing sex and want to do it again?

 **Gladio | 10:55 PM** Okay. Yeah. I can work with that.

 **Prompto | 10:56 PM** so you wanna come over and fool around then?

 **Gladio | 10:56 PM** Yeah.  Be there soon.

* * *

  
**Prompto | 12:04 AM** omg this rose ceremony is going off the rails.

 **Gladio | 12:04 AM** I can't believe you watch that shit.

 **Prompto | 12:05 AM** what?  it's funny.  
**Prompto | 12:06 AM** just because you're too good for the common folk entertainment, what with all your books and your learning…

 **Gladio | 12:07 AM** I can't tell if you're trying to insult me or not.

 **Prompto | 12:08 AM** yeah I'm really not sure where I'm going with this either.

 **Gladio | 12:09 AM** Why are you watching the bachelor anyway?

 **Prompto | 12:10 AM** I'm bored and it was on my dvr?

 **Gladio | 12:11 AM** I could think of a few more entertaining things you could be doing instead?

 **Prompto | 12:11 AM** oh yeah, like what?

 **Gladio | 12:12 AM** Me.

 **Prompto | 12:12 AM** smooth.

 **Gladio | 12:13 AM** You know it.  
**Gladio | 12:13** So you coming over or what, Chocobo?

 **Prompto | 12:14** be right there, big guy.

* * *

  
**Prompto | 11:48 PM** fyi pretty sure cor knows we were doing it in the showers… he gave me this… look when I ran into him later.

 **Gladio | 11:49 PM** Whoops?

 **Prompto | 11:50 PM** that's all you got? Whoops?  I almost die of embarrassment and you've got whoops?

 **Gladio | 11:51 PM** My bad?

 **Prompto | 11:53 PM** I hate you.

 **Gladio | 11:54 PM** Awww c'mon...  
**Gladio | 11:55 PM** I'll make it up to you?

 **Prompto | 11:55 PM** yeah you better.

* * *

  
**Prompto | 12:00 AM** happy birthday, big guy

 **Gladio | 12:01 AM** Thank you.

 **Prompto | 12:02 AM** was I the first?

 **Gladio | 12:03 AM** Iris beat you by three seconds.

 **Prompto | 12:03 AM** I guess I can live with that  
**Prompto | 12:04 AM** want your present?

 **Gladio | 12: 05 AM** I told you not to get me anything, Prompto.

 **Prompto | 12:06 AM** I didn't.  
**Prompto | 12:07 AM** it's a blow job  
**Prompto | 12:07 AM** your present is a blow job ;)

 **Gladio | 12:09 AM** Well… in that case…

 **Prompto | 12:09 AM** so I should come over?

 **Gladio | 12:10 AM** Hells yes.

 

* * *

 

 **Prompto | 01:08 AM** [ image sent: Prompto sitting back against the headboard, wearing an oversized black hoodie that pools in his lap, his knees bent up. Legs bare and the smallest hint of chocobo boxers.  His gaze is at the camera, a playful expression as he holds the collar of the hoodie to his nose. ]

 **Prompto | 01:09 AM** you forgot something

 **Gladio | 01:10 AM** Keep it. It looks better on you.

* * *

 

 **Gladio | 02:15 AM** I miss you.

 **Prompto | 02:15 AM** you just miss my ass

 **Gladio | 02:16 AM** Well, yeah, there's that.  
**Gladio | 02:17 AM** And you.

 **Gladio | 02:17 AM** [ image sent: Gladio laying on his bed, the blankets a mess around his waist and his hair disheveled.  The phone is held out wide to show off the empty space in the bed beside him and he has the beginnings of a pout on his expression. ]  
  
**Gladio | 02:18 AM** Wish you were here.  
**Gladio | 02:19 AM** It's cold without you.

 **Prompto | 02:19 AM** baby.  
**Prompto | 02:20 AM** :P

 **Gladio | 02:21 AM** Stay next time.

 **Prompto | 02:22 AM** like the night?

 **Gladio | 02:33 AM** Yeah.

 **Prompto | 02:34 AM** isn't that like… against the rules?

 **Gladio | 02:35 AM** What rules?

 **Prompto | 02:37 AM** you know, the whole friends with benefits rules?    
**Prompto | 02:37 AM** preeeeeeetty sure sleepovers are against the rules.

 **Gladio | 02:38 AM** Says who?

 **Prompto | 02:39 AM** everyone?

 **Gladio | 02:39 AM** Huh.  
**Gladio | 02:40 AM** Well, I always kind of thought what went on between us was just between us and everyone else could go mind their own damn business…

 **Prompto | 02:41 AM** wow… you really want to get laid in the morning.

 **Gladio | 02:41 AM** I mean I wouldn't say no to it…  
  
**Prompto | 02:42 AM** you're impossible.

 **Prompto | 02:43 AM** but I wish I was there too

 **Gladio | 02:44 AM** Yeah?

 **Prompto | 02:44 AM** yeah.  
**Prompto | 02:45 AM** I might be wearing your hoodie.

 **Gladio | 02:46 AM** Might, hey?

 **Prompto | 02:47 AM** okay, I'm totally wearing your hoodie.  
**Prompto | 02:47 AM** it still kind of smells like you.  
**Prompto | 02:48 AM** not the same though.  
**Prompto | 02:48 AM** (⇀‸↼‶)

 **Gladio | 02:49 AM** That mean you'll stay next time?

 **Prompto | 02:50 AM** yeah… I'll stay.

 

* * *

 

 **Prompto | 12:56 AM** you up?

 **Gladio | 12:57 AM** Yeah.  
**Gladio | 12:57 AM** You should be trying to sleep though.

 **Prompto | 12:58 AM** I know.  
**Prompto | 12:59 AM** I can't.

 **Gladio | 01:01 AM** Worried about tomorrow?

 **Prompto | 01:01 AM** you have to ask?

 **Gladio | 01:03 AM** Yeah, I guess not.  
**Gladio  | 01:04 AM** You're going to do fine, Prom.

 **Prompto | 01:05 AM** it doesn't feel like it 

 **Gladio | 01:06 AM** You are. You've been working damn hard and it shows. You've got this.

 **Prompto | 01:08 AM** and if I don't?

 **Gladio | 01:08 AM** You do 

 **Prompto | 01:09 AM** yeah.  
**Prompto | 01:10 AM** okay.

 **Gladio | 01:10 AM** Prompto…

 **Prompto | 01:10 AM** I should get some sleep.  
**Prompto | 01:11 AM** big day tomorrow and all.  
**Prompto | 01:11 AM** gotta knock 'em dead!  
**Prompto | 01:12 AM** (ง •̀_•́)ง

 **Gladio | 01:12 AM** You Okay?  
_DELETED_ _  
_

**Gladio | 01:13 AM** You will.  
**Gladio | 01:14 AM** Night, Prompto.

 

* * *

 

 **Prompto | 10:21 PM** ugh  
**Prompto | 10:21 PM** I hate waiting

 **Gladio | 10:22 PM** I hear you.

 **Prompto | 10:23 PM** wanna… come distract me?

 **Gladio | 10:24 PM** I could do that.

 

 **Prompto | 10:24 PM** thanks big guy

 **Gladio | 10:25 PM** Anytime, Chocobo.

 

* * *

 

 **Gladio | 11:34 PM** Hey, Prompto?  
**Gladio | 11:44 PM** Prompto…  
**Gladio | 11:45 PM** Hey come on…  
**Gladio | 11:46 PM** I know you're up.  
**Gladio | 11:48 PM** I just wanna see how you're doing.  
**Gladio | 11:50 PM** Prom, can you please just answer me?

 **Prompto | 11:51 PM** I don't want to talk about it. 

 **Gladio | 11:52 PM** Okay. We don't have to talk about it.  
**Gladio | 11:53 PM** I just want to make sure you're okay.

 **Prompto | 11:55 PM** that's talking about it 

 **Gladio | 11:56 PM** Right. I guess you've got a point.

 **Prompto | 11:57 PM** and no. I'm not okay Gladio. I feel like an idiot.

 **Gladio | 11:58 PM** Prompto…  
**Gladio | 12:01 AM** It's nothing you should be ashamed of. You weren't the only one who didn't pass this round.  
**Gladio | 12:02 AM** You were close. You were so damn close Prompto. Five points short in hand to hand, that's nothing. We'll focus on that and you'll nail it next exam period.  
**Gladio | 12:03 AM** You sure as hell won't be the only Crownsguard member who didn't pass their first go at it.

 **Prompto | 12:04 AM** you did.  
**Prompto | 12:04 AM** ignis did.

 **Gladio | 12:06 AM** Ignis and i also spent most of our lives training and preparing to join the Crownsguard.  
**Gladio | 12:06 AM** You didn't.

 **Prompto | 12:07 AM** right… because i'm just some pleeb who noctis happened to like. I get it.

 **Gladio | 12:07 AM** Prompto that's not what I meant and you know it.

 **Prompto | 12:09 AM** whatever. I said i didn't want to talk about it.

 **Gladio | 12:10 AM** Want me to come over?

 **Prompto | 12:11 AM** I'm pretty bagged, gladio. I think I'm just gonna go to bed.

 **Gladio | 12:12 AM** Prompto don't do that.

 **Prompto | 12:13 AM** do what?

 **Gladio | 12:15 AM** Shut me out like that. We're friends, I wanna be here for you.

 **Prompto | 12:16 AM** it's fine.  I'm fine.

 **Gladio | 12:17 AM** No, you're not.  
**Gladio | 12:18 AM** It's okay to be upset, Prompto.  
**Gladio | 12:29 AM** Prompto?  
**Gladio | 12:35 AM** Hey…  can you talk to me please?  
**Gladio | 12:37 AM** I'm coming over.  
**Gladio | 01:03 AM** Answer the damn door.  
**Gladio | 01:04** Come on.  
**Gladio | 01:08 AM** Your neighbours are gonna call the cops at this point.

 **Prompto | 01:09 AM** You don't give up do you?

 **Gladio | 01:09 AM** Nope. Not when it's important.  
**Gladio | 01:10 AM** You gonna come let me in?

 **Prompto | 01:11 AM** Yeah… be right there.

 

* * *

 

 **Prompto | 04:23 AM** I know this is kind of dumb since you're right freaking next to me. but you're asleep and I don't want to wake you up.  
**Prompto | 04:25 AM** thanks.  for putting up with me tonight.  for not letting me shut you out and coming over.  I know I was kind of a jerk when we texted and I know I wasn't any fun when you came.  but it helped, having you here.  it always helps having you here.   
**Prompto | 04:26 AM** you're the best, big guy.

* * *

 

 **Gladio | 11:32 PM** Hey I was thinking we could do something tomorrow.

 **Prompto | 11:35 PM** yeah? sure!  what'd you have in mind?   
**Prompto | 11:36 PM** there's that new movie that just opened that looked pretty good?  or we could hit up that ramen place you love, grab some take out and watch something on netflix?  
**Prompto | 11:37 PM** netflix and chill? ;)  
**Prompto | 11:42 PM** gladio?  
**Prompto | 11:49 PM** big guy?

 **Gladio | 11:51 PM** I kind of had something else in mind.

 **Prompto | 11:52 PM** yeah like what?

 **Gladio | 11:55 PM** There's this steak house downtown that Ignis recommended to me.    
**Gladio | 11:56 PM** I could probably still snag us a reservation.

 **Prompto | 11:57 PM** a place with reservations?  
**Prompto | 11:58 PM** that seems IDK… kind of fancy?

 **Gladio | 12:00 AM** It's not that fancy  
**Gladio | 12:01 AM** Not suit and tie fancy or anything, it's just a steak house, Prompto.  
  
**Prompto | 12:02 AM** that you have to have a reservation for…  
**Prompto | 12:03 AM** why don't we just grab a pizza or something, it'd be way easier

 **Gladio | 12:04 AM** Yeah, but we always just grab a pizza.  Or hit up the ramen place.  Or make Iggy drop us off leftovers.

 **Prompto | 12:05 AM** yeah… so?  all those things are delicious, what's wrong with any of those things?  
**Prompto | 12:06 AM** ლ(ಠ_ಠ ლ)

 **Gladio | 12:07 AM** Nothing.  I just thought we could do something… different.

 **Prompto | 12:08 AM** okay, yeah I guess we could go.  if you really want?

 **Gladio | 12:09 AM** Forget it.

 **Prompto | 12:10 AM** okay?   
**Prompto | 12:11 AM** gladio we can go  
**Prompto | 12:12 AM** gladio…?  
**Prompto | 12:20 AM** are you mad at me?

 **Gladio | 12:21 AM** No, Prompto… No.  I'm not mad at you.

 **Prompto | 12:22 AM** okay.  
**Prompto | 12:23 AM** you still wanna hang out tomorrow?

 **Gladio | 12:25 AM** Yeah… text me when you're done training with Cor?

 **Prompto | 12:26 AM** will do!

 

* * *

 

 **Prompto | 12:03 AM** hey.  
**Prompto | 12:04 AM** I probably should have brought this up when we were grabbing pizza but I wasn't really sure how…  
**Prompto | 12:05 AM** but it's come to my attention that you might have maybe been sort of trying to ask me out last night?  
**Prompto | 12:06 AM** like on a date?  
**Prompto | 12:07 AM** which if you weren't can we just pretend this never happened so I won't have to flee insomnia and change my name to avoid future embarrassment?  
**Prompto | 12:08 AM** and if you were then maybe we should probably sort of talk about that?

 **Gladio | 12:09 AM** I was.

 **Prompto | 12:10 AM** really?  
**Prompto | 12:11 AM** you really sucked at it  
**Prompto | 12:11 AM** I mean,  no offence or whatever  
**Prompto | 12:12 AM** but wow…

 **Gladio | 12:14 AM** It's not like you were helping!

 **Prompto | 12:14 AM** riiiiiight… I wasn't  oops.  my bad, big guy.

 **Gladio | 12:16 AM** It's fine.  Clearly you aren't… interested.  So let's just drop it?

 **Prompto | 12:17 AM** I didn't say that.  
**Prompto | 12:18 AM** look… I'm sorry I didn't pick up on what was actually happening.  
**Prompto | 12:18 AM** it just never crossed my mind THAT was what you were trying to ask me

 **Gladio | 12:19 AM** Why not?

 **Prompto | 12:20 AM** because you said you didn't want to date.

 **Gladio | 12:21 AM** I know.  
**Gladio | 12:22 AM** But someone pointed out to me the other day that we kind of are.  Dating.   
**Gladio | 12:23 AM** We're together almost all the time, Prompto… we spend more nights together than apart… I have half your damn closet at my place…  
**Gladio | 12:23 AM** I'm not exactly an expert but I think we might have crossed some lines somewhere between friends who are just fooling around to an actual relationship.

 **Prompto | 12:24 AM** let me guess… Ignis?

 **Gladio | 12:24 AM** You'd think. But actually it was Noctis.

 **Prompto | 12:24 AM** Wow.

 **Gladio | 12:25 AM** Right?

 **Gladio | 12:26 AM** I know what I said, Prompto. But someone else kind of made a good point back then too. He said that maybe it was about finding someone who would understand. That maybe I'd be an idiot to close myself off to the whole idea of dating…

 **Prompto | 12:27 AM** Pfft. This person sounds like a hack.

 **Gladio | 12:28 AM** He's the best person I know. Cares about everyone, funny and talented as hell… stupidly gorgeous… does this thing with his tongue that drives me absolutely crazy…  
**Gladio | 12:29 AM** And I'm really hoping he would do the honor of letting me take him out on an actual, proper date Friday night.  
  
**Prompto | 12:29 AM** really?

 **Gladio | 12:30 AM** Really.  
  
**Prompto | 12:31 AM** it'll change stuff, you know that right? 

 **Gladio | 12:32 AM** I'm kind of counting on that.    
**Gladio | 12:32 AM** So… you in, Chocobo?

 **Prompto | 12:33 AM** yeah… I'm in!

 

* * *

 

  
**Prompto | 01:02 AM** I can't believe you shut me down  
**Prompto | 01:02 AM** and after our first date too

 **Gladio | 01:03 AM** A gentleman doesn't put out on the first date, Prompto.

 **Prompto | 01:04 AM** YOU ALREADY HAVE PUT OUT!!!!

 **Gladio | 01:05 AM** Yeah but that was before we were dating.

 **Prompto | 01:06 AM** booooooooo

 **Gladio | 01:07 AM** I've heard the customary rule is three dates?

 **Prompto | 01:08 AM** what happened to fuck the rules, what we do is our own business?

 **Gladio | 01:09 AM** I don't know - kinda want to do this right, you know?

 **Prompto | 01:10 AM** if I wasn't so fucking horny that might actually be sweet

 **Gladio | 01:12 AM** You'll survive.

 **Prompto | 01:13 AM** will I?!?!?!  will I, gladio?!?!?!?!

 **Prompto | 01:13 AM** (;-_-)ノ  
**Prompto | 01:14 AM** so can date two be tomorrow (well I guess today, it's' after midnight) and date three sunday?  
  
**Gladio | 01:15 AM** Kind of feels like you're just using me for my body here, Chocobo.

 **Prompto | 01:16 AM** have you SEEN your body?  
**Prompto | 01:17 AM** but also… I had fun tonight.    
  
**Gladio | 01:17 AM** Me too.

 

* * *

 

 **Gladio | 10:13 PM** Have I said congratulations yet? :)  
  
**Prompto | 10:14 PM** skjfskdlfsdklsdjfds  
**Prompto | 11:15 PM** omg only like a million times

 **Gladio | 10:15 PM** Well I'm saying it again.  Congratulations.  
  
**Prompto | 10:16 PM** you're ridiculous

 **Gladio | 10:17 PM** What?  A guy can't be proud of his boyfriend?

 **Prompto | 10:18 PM** gladiooooooooooooooooooo  
**Prompto | 10:19 PM** stahp texting!!!!!! You're across the freaking room just come over!!!

 **Gladio | 10:20 PM** I don't want to interrupt your conversation with Cor.

 **Prompto | 10:21 PM** and texting me isn't doing that??!?!  :P  
**Prompto | 10:22 PM** okay I'm not replying anymore, he's giving me this look like he's about two seconds away from making some comment about damn millennials…

 **Gladio | 10:23 PM** Fine, I'll stop texting.  
**Gladio | 10:24 PM** One last one…  
**Gladio | 10:24 PM** You look fucking hot in that uniform and I can't wait for all this pomp and circumstance to be over so I can take you home and fuck you senseless.

 

* * *

 

 **Gladio | 02:53 AM** You're dead to the world asleep as I'm typing this and I know maybe it's lame, that I should say this to you instead of putting it in a text for you to read in the morning.  Guess I'm just nervous about it.  I don't get scared of much, not a lot of room in my life for that.  But you terrify me in the best possible way, Prompto.  I never thought I'd be here, carving out a life with someone else but you showed me that I could.  Reminded me that I'm more than just my duty.   
**Gladio | 02:55 AM** I love you, Prompto.    
**Gladio | 02:56 AM** And if you're not there, that's okay.  I'm not expecting anything in return.  I just wanted to say it, wanted you to know that I'm so stupidly in love with you I don't even know how to deal with it sometimes.    
**Gladio | 02:57 AM** I'm so damn glad you texted me all those months ago. 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Prompto | 01:21 AM** hi.  
**Prompto | 01:22 AM** oh wow, didn't need to say hi you're asleep… hi gladio tomorrow?  
**Prompto | 01:24 AM** there were so many times today when I wanted to tell you this.  and tomorrow I'm going to say it so many times you're probably going to be sick of it.  but it seems right to do it here first.  this is where it all started right?    
**Prompto | 01:25 AM** and this is where it happened too… this is where I fell in love with you - in texts in the middle of the night about nothing and everything.  
**Prompto | 01:26 AM** I love you too, gladio.  


End file.
